plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Burrow
|variant/GW = |cooldown/GW = 15 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |image/GW2 = BurrowGW2.png |duration/GW2 = Varies |ability for/GW2 = |abilities/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 15 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |image/BfN = BurrowBfN.png |duration/BfN = Varies |ability for/BfN = |abilities/BfN = |variant/BfN = |cooldown/BfN = 15 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A |duration/BfN = Varies }} Burrow is an ability for the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When used, Chomper burrows underground for a varying amount of time. This ability has multiple uses, including hiding from enemies, covering a large distance quickly, and ambushing zombies. It can instantly kill a zombie above it, offering a prompt to devour and instantly vanquish a zombie while below it (similar to the prompt that appears when a Chomper is behind most zombies), unless they are on a mounted ability like the Big Bolt Blaster or Cannon Rodeo, in which case they will be forced out of that ability. While Burrowing, the stamina is displayed in a meter at the bottom of the screen, called Dig Power. The reduction rate of the Burrow stamina meter will drop if the player does not move when the ability is activated. It takes 15 seconds to recharge, but swallowing a zombie reduces the cooldown of Burrow by an unknown amount of time. Its alternate abilities are Sprint Burrow, Rainbow Warp, and Twilight Warp (Rainbow Warp and Twilight Warp are only in Garden Warfare 2, exclusive to the Unicorn Chomper and the Twilight Chomper respectively.). Stickerbook description The Chomper's ultimate weapon. He has the ability to tunnel underground and ambush unsuspecting Zombies by emerging under their feet and swallowing them whole! Strategies With While using Burrow, the player must remember that they are not immune to attacks while going underground and getting out of the ground. If used in the heat of battle, you cannot attack, which can allow an enemy to easily vanquish you. It is best to start using Burrow far from the enemy, and try to swallow an enemy that is alone. Due to the noise Burrow makes, it is best not to try and attack an Engineer, as they could hear you and use their Sonic Grenade or Proximity Sonic Mine to stun you, and possibly vanquish you. Against Be extremely careful! Typically, zombie players panic and don't react well when Chompers are Burrowing towards them and it's because of this that the players get vanquished real quickly by them. In the first game, when about to start a round of Gardens and Graveyards, the player should stay in the back of the first area of a map. Just in case a Chomper has Burrowed near the entrance of where the zombie players come out of, and will try to Burrow a player typically for a 1st Strike badge. If a Chomper is using Burrow, you should try to get to higher ground, as the Chomper will probably be unable to reach you while using Burrow. An Engineer can stun a Chomper using Burrow with their Sonic Grenades, and the Engineer will even gain XP for doing so. However, if the player is not an Engineer, if there is a Loudmouth Bot nearby, they can lure the Chomper towards said bot, as the Loudmouth Bot can also stun a Burrowing Chomper. If an All-Star can be fast enough, they can also escape a Burrowing Chomper by firing an Imp Punt as the Chomper is eating them. If the Imp Punt was fired at the right time, it will explode and vanquish the Chomper, leaving the All-Star alive. Just getting to higher ground and using everything you got is probably the only to avoid a Burrowing Chomper. Be aware of your surroundings, listen for the sound of the Burrowing, and try your best to avoid the Chomper. Gallery Burrow.png|Description of Burrow]] Pvz garden .jpg|A Chomper vanquishing a Buckethead Zombie using Burrow Burrow_stamina_meter.png|Tip about the Chomper's Burrow stamina meter BurrowGW2.PNG|Icon in the sequel Emerge.PNG|The icon to exit Burrow in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *Outhouse Zombie, Coffin Zombie, and Barrel Pirate cannot be swallowed when they are in their shields. The same thing also happens on Map Pirate, Newspaper Zombie, and Screen Door Zombie with their shields. **This is no longer true in Battle For Neighborville, and these Zombies can be Burrowed as normal. *When battling bosses with Chomper, the player should not waste it. It deals no damage at all, and some bosses, like the Yeti Zombie, are more dangerous at close range. **However, it can be used to interrupt the attacks of Disco Zombie and Yeti Zombie. *The player can also Burrow in the grill in the Taco Bandits mode, which can be useful in the right hands. *When a Chomper is Burrowed, it is possible that it can swallow an airborne zombie if the Chomper activates the attack right before the zombie jumps. fr:Creusement Category:Abilities Category:Chomper abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities Category:Instant-kill plants